


Afterhours

by Ravens_of_East



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Switch Uchiha Itachi, Switch Uchiha Sasuke, Switching, assume whatever you enjoy best, literally 2k of porn and nothing else guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_of_East/pseuds/Ravens_of_East
Summary: As the lights in Hokage's building go dim, as Itachi takes his heavy prestigious hat off to give himself a rest, a certain Anbu captain sneaks into the office to help him let go of the burden of the day.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Afterhours

Sasuke released a loud moan as he lowered himself on his brother's cock, feeling euphoric as Itachi's member stretched his well-prepared hole. It was afternoon and Itachi had sent all the Anbu guards home. He’s been trying to argue with elders that he wasn’t in need of any protection. Even if he was a Hokage, in his opinion using any force as his guard was a waste of human resource. After all, none of them could even hold a candle up to him. None but one Anbu captain who had come through the window half an hour ago, with intentions far more lecherous than looking after the esteemed Hokage.

Undressed of his heavy hat and pristine robes, he now had the formidable Anbu captain, who also happened to be his little brother, straddling him on his prestigious seat, taking his cock inch by inch into his hot inside. With reassuring touches, Itachi rubbed Sasuke’s sides, trying to him coax him with caress and wet kisses on his shoulders. Sasuke hummed with satisfaction as he finally bottomed out. Taking a moment to release the breath he had held inside, he looped his arms around his brother's neck and rested his head upon Itachi’s. Sasuke smiled to himself; even with a thick rod buried inside him, there was no place in the universe more secure and comforting than his older brother’s gentle embrace. Itachi kept stroking his defined back muscles with patience and care, dragging his fingers along Sasuke’s spine. A smile mirroring Sasuke’s sat on his lips as his long lashes got entangled with those of his little brother. 

Sasuke’s jubilant smile was stolen as Itachi surged forward to catch his lips with his own. Itachi’s implicit command through his eager tongue and his groping hand prompted Sasuke to finally move his hips. With renewed vigor, Sasuke started a slow ride with a steady pace. He felt his brother's hold on him becoming stronger. Itachi’s elegant fingers, looking too delicate for the power they hold, were digging into his ass with a bruising grip as he joined Sasuke in his movement. Itachi rocked himself into his little brother, aiming to find the spot that would ignite all of Sasuke’s nerves. Sasuke broke the kiss with a mewl and Itachi used the moment to attack his neck. He sucked and bit like a hungry wolf, clawed at Sasuke’s firm body with one hand, and kept Sasuke's neck in place with the other as bruises began to bloom on the delicate fair skin. 

"FUCK,” Sasuke shouted as Itachi shoved his hard member against his prostate. Itachi's teeth sank deeper in his flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood, as Sasuke's head shot back.  
At this point Sasuke knew he would come much faster than he planned. Unbeknownst to Itachi, Sasuke already had a different idea for tonight's conclusion and for that, he needed to deny himself of the blissful orgasm Itachi was pushing for. Itachi made a move to grab Sasuke’s cock, neglected and weeping with precome, but Sasuke was fast enough to swat his hand away. Sasuke stilled their hips and rested his forehead against Itachi's.

"Not now, just wait a bit, please," Sasuke breathed against Itachi's lips. Itachi, delirious with Sasuke's burning heat engulfing him, disregarded the spoken words and with a groan, he buried his head in Sasuke's neck, going back to devour his precious brother. He rutted his hips upward, pushing deeper into Sasuke's welcoming hole. 

"I said stop," Sasuke grabbed a handful of Itachi's long hair and gave a sharp pull. “Just because you’re Hokage now doesn’t mean you get to have your way, brother,” Sasuke teased with hot breath against his brother’s mouth. With Sasuke's tight walls sucking him in, it was an arduous task for Itachi not to fuck right into him. Yet, Itachi gained back his control upon hearing Sasuke's stern tone. He pulled back to look at his little brother’s flushed face, searching for signs of discomfort. Itachi’s misty eyes found Sasuke’s gaze behind his unfairly long eyelashes as drops of worry seeped into his black eyes, a small frown creeping on his face. 

"Is there anything wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as his thumb stroked Sasuke’s flushed cheeks. Tilting his head, Sasuke gave Itachi a fond smile. He gently brushed off Itachi's long bangs—now wet with sweat— from his forehead and planted a lingering kiss to the furrow between his eyebrows. 

"No, but," his lips traveled down Itachi's reddened face, another kiss, this time to the stress line that has become deeper since he had become Hokage, "I want you to come for me first.” He took Itachi's bottom lips with his own and gave it a wet suck. "Can you do that for me?" Sasuke murmured as started to slowly grind his hips in rotating motion, Hokage’s chair creaking with each of his moves. Itachi dragged a kiss across Sasuke’s biceps with specific attention to his Anbu tattoo as his tongue swirled along the curved red line. “As you wish, my captain,” Itachi replied, glancing up with a teasing smile. It took everything in Sasuke’s power to stop himself from reaching climax right then and there. Sasuke was careful to avoid getting his spot hit as he shifted around Itachi. Gathering his focus on bringing Itachi to his orgasm, his hand reached down to brush over Itachi's left nipple. “Please, Itachi...,” he pleaded against his brother's lips as he twisted the hardened bud in his fingers. 

"Sasuke—" Itachi half moaned-half growled. Sasuke lowered his mouth to his brother’s ears. "Please 'tachi, I want you to come inside me, need to be filled with your hot come," he panted hot breath against Itachi's ears as Itachi's voice got louder and louder. "I know you're close Itachi, I feel you twitching inside me, need you to come for me." One of his hands snaked behind himself, traveling down to the place they were both connected, his thumb brushed against the his own sore, stretched hole. Further down he could feel Itachi moving in and out of him. He kept rubbing any inch of Itachi's skin he could reach as he picked up the pace. Itachi was a groaning mess beneath him, his head tilting backward as Sasuke's word encouraged him to come. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's glistening hair once again and gave it one last pull as he commanded, "come for me, now 'tachi, fill me up!" 

Itachi choked on his own cry as he released inside sasuke. The soft walls tightening around him impossibly as to milk him to the last drop. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder and waited for him to get soft inside him. He gave Itachi's collarbone a ghostly kiss and slowly pulled himself off Itachi with a hissing sound. 

Itachi was utterly spent, gasping for air, yet he still managed to give Sasuke's cock —still hard and wet with precome— a worried glance. It was different from their usual arrangement. Whenever Itachi was topping, he made sure to take care of Sasuke first. Somehow, Sasuke seemed pleased with tonight's outcome, as it was evident by a mischievous smile on his lips. 

"We're not done yet," he said as he pulled Itachi’s limp body from his chair. He swept the junk—“junk” being Hokage’s important paper works— off the desk and threw Itachi on it. The Hokage made a weak complaining noise but Sasuke bent down and gave his throat a chaste kiss. He stood back and took a moment to drink in the man in front of him. 

Itachi was a sight to behold: sprawled out on his wooden desk, his lean and usually pale body flushed pink, his long raven hair spread around his head and flowing down the edge of table, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to catch his breath and his cock softening on his fluttering stomach. He dragged his finger over Itachi's flaccid member, earning a hiss from him. His smile widened from Itachi’s reaction. He then proceeded to open Itachi’s legs and slowly hitched them up to reveal his puckered hole. The lube was somewhere on the floor, hidden among the scattered papers, however, Sasuke decided there was no need to go through the trouble of finding it. Instead, he brought his finger to his own sore hole and carefully pushed them inside, coating them with Itachi's come that was still dripping from him. He pulled out and slicked his fingers more with his own pre-come. Once he decided his fingers were wet enough, he brought them Itachi's hole, circling and finally entering it with two fingers at once. A pained whimper escaped Itachi's mouth. His entire body was oversensitive after his intense orgasm, but Sasuke knew his brother could go through another one. He kept rubbing against Itachi's prostate while scissoring him. Itachi shuddered and mewled in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his spent cock jumping to life once again. 

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's member and started to stroke and squeeze it in fast motions, adding to his exhilarating torture. Itachi's entire body twitched and writhed as tears began to wet his blushing face, yet his member had no choice but to erect under his brother's deft hands. 

Figuring Itachi was acceptably hard again and his entrance well-stretched, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced it with his dick. He pushed inside in one swift motion for he knew he was himself so close to the point of no return. He had to opt for a fast and brutal pace to bring Itachi to another ecstatic peak before his own climax. Already too familiar with Itachi's body, he started hitting the spot inside him with each thrust. He threw Itachi's leg on his shoulder and drove into his brother with punishing rhythm. His hands went back to work on Itachi's erection as his mouth sucked and nipped his collarbone, chest and nipples. The unfortunate papers remaining on the desk were all crumpled as Itachi struggled to hold on to something. His hands found Sasuke’s hair. He grasped the silky threads like his life depended on it as cries of Sasuke's name poured from his mouth like a broken mantra. 

Itachi was a burning heaven around Sasuke, so tight and pulsing that Sasuke had to pray to old Gods not to come before his brother. He had one mission and it was to watch his brother's body come undone as he was fucked on the very desk he sat behind as the ruler.

Itachi came with a scream, his whole body arching off the table. Sasuke licked his lips as if he could taste his sweet victory. Itachi’s grip on his hair loosened as his hands dropped. For a moment Sasuke thought Itachi had passed out with his dick still hard inside him. 

Sasuke made a faint move to test the water and Itachi's face coiled in pain. "...Hurts," he mutter with a weak whine. Sasuke shushed him by small kisses on his jaw. He carefully started to pull out. He licked the tears running down Itachi's face and caressed his silky hair until he was fully unsheathed. 

He sat back and looked down at Itachi's reddened muscle clenching around the emptiness inside. The lewd sight in front of him was enough to drive him to the edge. He stroked his dick just few times and came all over Itachi, painting his hole, his perineum and his softened member with the pearly white fluid. 

Itachi's breathing had slowed down and his woozy gaze was locked with Sasuke's. Itachi was looking ethereal. A fallen king, ruined and conquered. Sasuke was suddenly filled with the urge to mark Itachi's insides with his seed, claiming his triumph, bounding him to his soul as if he already hadn't done it years ago. There was an animalistic yearn inside that urged him to own the dedicated Hokage, to mark him so that every villager could see who he belongs to. And he knew the feeling was mutual, for the blooming bruises and bite marks on his own body was the evidence of that. 

While still holding Itachi’s misty gaze, he began to circle his finger tentatively around Itachi's abused entrance. He gathered a bit of his come and pushed it inside with the tip of his finger. He watched as Itachi's eyes rolled back and his teeth sank into his lips to suppress a sob. He pulled out when a single tear escaped Itachi's closed eyes. 

He carefully gathered his brother in his arm and dropped back to Hokage’s chair, right back when they started, but this time, with Itachi dozing off on his lap. In any other occasion Itachi would've berated him for not cleaning up and letting the cold drying mess remain smeared on their skin, but at that moment, Itachi's breathing was already deepened. It was alright, Sasuke thought to himself, they had until next morning to clean and fix everything. Sasuke rested his head against Itachi’s and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the touch of Itachi's lips on his neck, lingering against his pulse as they both drifted into a calm dream.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes my first fanfic ^_^ Thanks for the read <3  
> Special thanks and hugs to my beta, my lovely Lily (tumblr: yurayura-konoha)  
> hmu on my twitter: nidstaaang or tumblr: blacknidstang :)


End file.
